Early onset scoliosis (EOS) is a pathology that begins affecting children generally under the age of ten (10) years. Without treatment, a scoliotic spine can increase its curvature progressively, leading to severe deformation of the thorax and associated organs. Generally, two surgical options exist. The first is fusion of the scoliotic spine, which stops growth of the thorax at an early age. The second is treatment of the spine by some form of growth-guiding implants that generally must be adjusted or replaced many times over the course of the patient's childhood. Usually these further adjustments and replacements require additional surgical operations.
It is desirable to develop an implantation system and method of use that will stabilize and control the growth of the spine, and treat spinal defects such as EOS, which is easy to use.